The Lucky Ones
by deadlydecember1214
Summary: Farkle Minkus, the young and newly appointed Head of Minkus International, has just married middle-class, all-American Riley Nebula Matthews and she's quite the packaged deal… Can free-spirited, kind-hearted Riley play her new role of impeccable, wealthy housewife? Or will she break under the pressure to be perfect? (Riarkle AU) (Two Shot)
1. Part One

**Author** **'** **s Note:** **Planning for this one to be a two-shot so look out for part 2 of you enjoyed :) Also, trying out a new format for just this two-shot, let me known what you think**

* * *

 _ ***Breaking News Music Plays***_

 _ **Anchor One:**_ This just in! Newly christened CEO of Minkus International, Farkle Minkus, is what? That's right, he's married!

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ Minkus was reported to be romantically tied to a civilian reporter for the New York Times over a year ago and it was announced via the Minkus International PR office that over the last weekend, the young bachelor tied the knot this his secretive, long-term girlfriend.

 _ **Anchor One:**_ With the marriage announcement, however, came a full public introduction to the new Mrs. Minkus.

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ New Mrs. Matthews-Minkus, actually. She's a hyphen-er, apparently. According to social media platforms and released intel, Farkle married an average, all-American girl. Born to a middle-class family and growing up in public schools, Riley Matthews-Minkus isn't exactly who most would have expected to snag one of the most eligible bachelors in New York.

 _ **Anchor One:**_ *Laughs* I feel like that might be putting in lightly.

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ Matthews-Minkus is an outspoken liberal, having participated in several marches for the Woman's Movement and actively speaking out about several other controversial topics _._

 _ **Anchor One:**_ She's also been terminated from several news media outlets for her strong political views and ideology _._

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ Honestly, I can't wait for the matriarch of the Minkus family, Jennifer Bassett-Minkus, to come out and just say, "What was my son thinking?" Oh, come on! We're all thinking it!

 _ **Anchor One:**_ The girl is a loose canon. No one knows anything about her! And how is she supposed to compete? This is the New York high society we're talking about, not some public school. She'll flop in a month and then all we're be hearing about is her first stint in rehab.

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ *Laughs* Oh, stop it!

 _ **Anchor One:**_ Mark my words; rehab in a year and divorced in two _._

* * *

 **Texting Conversation Between Honey and Peaches**

Peaches: _So…_

Peaches: _How ya holding up, Riles?_

Honey: _I'm fine, Maya._

Peaches: _Riley_

Honey: _I mean, I just don't get it! They have no idea who I am! They don't know anything about me and Farkle! And they can still just write us off as 'rehab in a year and divorced in two'?_

Honey: _It's bullshit_.

Peaches: _Damn, my girl is hot and bothered. I'm kinda proud, to be honest ; )_

Honey: _I'm tired, Maya. Not really in the mood._

Peaches: _What did the Nerd say?_

Honey: _Maya, what did I say about calling my husband that?_

Peaches: _Not recalling at the moment._

Honey: _He said the same thing I am. It's bullshit…and that he loves me._

Peaches: _Gag_

Honey: _Maya!_

Peaches: _Who cares what they say?_

Peaches: _They. Are. Assholes. Honey. Without any lives of their own._

Peaches: _Who cares if you grew up without all of the money and Farkle practically bathed in it?_

Peaches: _You and Dweeb are perfect for each other, anyone with a brain can see that._

Honey: _Farkle's Mom doesn't_.

Peaches: _Like a said, WITH A BRAIN_

* * *

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ Okay, okay, Jennifer, you know I have to ask…

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ Oh here we go!

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ So, you're a mother-in-law now? What was your reaction to that? Especially with a daughter-in-law like…well, like Riley Matthews.

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ Honestly?

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ We're all friends, here, Jennifer!

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ Well, my first thought was 'Oh god, he knocked her up'

 _ ***Crowd laughs***_

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ It's true! I mean, sure he'd been running off with her from time to time for months but it wasn't serious!

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ It wasn't? So, How did they end up married?

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ *Scoffs* I love my son, but he'll do anything to prove a point. Even marry some low-class, bed-buddy of his just to show me and his father that he can *raises her hands to use quotations* 'make his own choices'. **Please.**

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ Oh my. So I can assume you and the daughter-in-law…?

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ We don't see eye-to-eye.

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ But this is the girl your son picked. Obviously, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her?

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ They 'dated', if you can even call their little hook-ups and late night booty calls that, for a year. He doesn't even know her, he's just under her spell.

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ Do you think Ms. Matthews, sorry Mrs. Matthews-Minkus, has ulterior motives for marrying into your family?

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ Does the sun shine, sweetie? **Of course,** that little leech has another motive. She's been poor her whole life and a rich boy looked her way! Can you really expect anything else from her kind of people? I mean, the girl's best friend has a police record, for god's sake!

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ Are you giving us an exclusive, Jennifer!?

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ *Shrugs* Oh sure! Why not? *Leans forward* She grew up with this little delinquent named Maya Harris or Hart or something like that. And this girl! Let me tell you, I'm positive she stole some silver the first time Farkle brought the pair of them around. And the manners, you would not believe!

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ Oh my god!

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ I know! What was my son thinking?

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ Maybe he thinks he's really in love?

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ And maybe he is, I don't know. But I do know one thing; it's not going to last. She and her little BFF are a phase and I'll be glad to see them both go.

 _ **Talk-Show Host:**_ Well… that's all we have time for tonight. Thank you! Jennifer Bassett-Minkus, everyone!

 _ **Jennifer Bassett-Minkus:**_ Oh no, thank you!

* * *

 **Phone call between Farkle Minkus and Jennifer Bassett-Minkus**

 _ ***Riiiing….Riiiing….Riiing***_

 _Jennifer:_ Jennifer Bassett-Minkus speaking.

 _Farkle:_ Mom. What **the fuck** was that?

 _Jennifer:_ Farkle, I have about a million things going on my life right now that do not revolve around you; you'll have to be more specific.

 _Farkle:_ Bullshit, you know exactly what!

 _Jennifer:_ If you're going to continue to curse like this, I'm just going to hang up. Not that I'm particularly surprised, considering the company you keep.

 _Farkle:_ **That,** Mom. **That** **right there** is what I'm talking about. Spouting crap about Riley and Maya? You **cannot** go on live television and talk about my wife that way!

 _Jennifer:_ Truthfully, you mean?

 _Farkle:_ Not a word of that was the truth and you know it! You made Riley cry, Mom! She locked herself in the bedroom, sobbing, and I can't get her to come out!

 _Jennifer:_ Perhaps your wife, as you insist on calling her, should grow some thicker skin. What I said is nothing compared to what the tabloids and the tweets and the public will say.

 _Farkle:_ Yeah, but they don't know Riley! You do! You know better.

 _Jennifer:_ You're right, Farkle. I do know Riley better, but apparently, you don't. You are just so caught up in this girl! She's a parasite, Sweetie! How do you honestly not see that?

 _Farkle:_ *Long Pause* Mother, I'm going to ask you very politely, which you don't deserve, to never say that again about the woman that I love. Please, don't do that again?

 _Jennifer:_ Would else would you call something that latches on to a better, more powerful organism with the sole purpose of bleeding it dry? Because that's her plan, Farkle, whether you want to see that or not _._

 _Farkle:_ And what about you, Mom? Hmm? Don't you think you're being at all hypocritical?

 _Jennifer:_ What's that supposed to mean?

 _Farkle:_ You and Dad? You **got married six months before I was born**! That's why you figured Riley had to be 'knocked up', right? Because that was **your** plan?

 _Jennifer:_ **How dare you?!**

Farkle: 'How dare I?' How dare you, Mother?

Jennifer: You have no idea what you're talking about, Farkle! And even if you're little theory was right, I still belonged in this life. Riley Matthews does not. **She never will.**

 _Farkle:_ I- I can't even talk to you anymore right now. Bye.

 _Jennifer:_ Farkle-

 _ ***Dial tone***_

* * *

 **What Makes a Woman Powerful?: A Closer Look at New York's High Society**

 **By: Riley Matthews-Minkus**

What makes a woman powerful?

In today's society, with a new social conflict every other day and a government that just loves to turn a blind eye, I think it's a fair question.

Is it her beauty?

Because socialites, like Jennifer Bassett-Minkus, are definitely beautiful. The woman stands regal and tall, dominating any room she graces with her presence. Her blonde hair distinguishes her in a crowd and those eyes tell tales of wisdom that go far over the heads of those beneath her.

Is it her intelligence?

Jennifer Bassett-Minkus is incredibly intelligent. Honestly, it bewildered me upon my first meeting with the woman. She easily articulates herself such a way that you feel, without question, that she is smarter than you. Odds are that she is. She's Harvard educated, you know, and married to a man that most of America agrees in one of the most brilliant minds to walk amongst us today. She's the mother of the 'Next Einstein'.

Is it her morals?

See, this is where I find an inconsistency in the data.

Because Jennifer Bassett-Minkus has no morals. She does not sympathize with those less fortunate than her. She does not care that millions in her country work nine-to-five, minimum wage jobs and still cannot feed their families. She does not fight or speak for those too fearful or unable to speak for themselves.

But she's still powerful.

No one, especially not you, dear reader, can dispute that.

You see her style and you mimic it.

You watch her choices and you trust them

You listen to her words and you believe them.

Without fail, without independent thought, because she's Jennifer Bassett-Minkus and she's powerful, so you mimic, you trust, you believe.

So it is not morals that make a woman powerful, but that doesn't mean that it shouldn't be.

A new generation of women is coming into power. Women who do care about the poor. Women who do give their own resources just so that another may suffer less. Women who fight like hell and don't back down just because someone else feels that they should be seen and not heard.

 _Those_ are the women to mimic. _Those_ are the women to trust. _Those_ are the women to believe in.

Root for them!

Stop being so enamored by women like Jennifer Bassett-Minkus and start looking to the ones that have morals, that have love and fire in their souls.

Because here's the real secret, so read carefully: You, those who view her, give a woman power.

Stop giving power to Jennifer Bassett-Minkus and start giving it to the right women!

* * *

 _Dear Mrs. Matthews-Minkus,_

 _I regret to inform you that the major media outlet of the New York Times has decided to terminate your employment._

 _You are, without question, a very talented journalist and we are very grateful for the work you have done for use in these three years. However, you are aware that there have been several times where you were explicitly told not to voice an opinion or viewpoint and did not heed that warning._

 _You were warned. You were given an explanation. Nevertheless, you persisted._

 _This cannot be tolerated and your recent personal attack on Jennifer Bassett-Minkus was the last straw. The expose was incredibly inappropriate for you to publish, as the subject's daughter-in-law, and filled with information that has no ground nor evidence. You are lucky Mrs. Bassett-Minkus has no decided to press libel charges._

 _You have become a liability to the establishment and this cannot continue._

 _You are hereby official terminated from your position of Senior Journalist at the New York Times_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jessica Denmen_

 _Personal Assistant to the CEO of the New York Times_

* * *

 **Texting Conversation between My Babe and My Love:**

My Babe: _Are you busy at work?_

My Love: _Never too busy for you…_

My Love: _Why?_

My Babe: _I just… really need you right now._

 _ ***Riiing…Riiing…Riiing***_

 _Riley:_ I'm fine! Really, I just really miss you and if you're too busy, I under- *Breaks into a sob*

 _Farkle:_ Riley… What happened?

 _Riley:_ They, uh, they fired me. So, now I am your **unemployed,** rehab-bound, personal slut-turned wife. *Takes a deep breath* God, I don't know what to do anymore! It's never going to get better, Farkle! She's always going to hate me and, you know, maybe she's right? We both know I don't fit in with those people, in that world.

 _Farkle:_ So what?! Riley, you fit in with **me** and you are the center of **my** world. You can do this! We can do this! Who cares what a bunch of dicks with silver spoons up their asses think?

 _Riley:_ *Sigh* Can you- can you just come home?

 _Farkle:_ I'm already on my way, Babe.

 _Riley:_ Farkle?

 _Farkle_ : Yeah?

 _Riley:_ I love you.

 _Farkle:_ And I love you. How does Italian sound for dinner, by the way? And Ben  & Jerry's for dessert?

 _Riley:_ **Fuck** , you are truly perfect.

* * *

 _ **Anchor One:**_ This just in! The entirety of the Minkus Family Trust has been drained, leaving the family to live solely of off their profits from the Minkus International company.

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ Currently, it is believed Riley Matthews-Minkus, recently fired from the New York Times, is behind the hack and subsequent theft of the Minkus family. It is unknown at this time whether or not the family will move to press charges against Matthews-Minkus.

 _ **Anchor One:**_ Both Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews-Minkus were unavailable for comment.

* * *

 **And that is the first part of The Lucky Ones! Experimenting with this format for this two-shot, do you like? Do you hate? Let me know! Kisses!**

 **Current Coming Soon List:**

 **Missed Moments of Pluto and Mars (A Future Snapshot Collection Companion)**

 **The Electronic Configuration of Hate and Love Pt. 4**

 **Birthdays, First Times, and Letters from Princeton (A Future Snapshot)**

 **We** **'** **re Always on the Same Team (A Future Snapshot)**

 **Crazy Kids (A Future Snapshot)**


	2. Part Two

**When accused of stealing from her husband's family,** **Riley** **starts to wonder if** **Farkle is** **really the man she married anymore. Can she ever trust him again when he believes she's capable of something so awful? Will they be able to last in a world that they don't both truly belong in? Part 2 of 2**

* * *

 **Interrogation Recording of Maya Penelope Hart from the New York Police Department**

 _ **Maya Penelope Hart:**_ This is ridiculous.

 _ **Detective One:**_ Millions of dollars is missing. You think that's ridiculous?

 _ **Hart:**_ I think that you having me locked up in here is ridiculous.

 _ **Detective Two:**_ You're good friends with Farkle Minkus, correct?

 _ **Hart:**_ He married my best friend. That wouldn't have happened if we weren't solid.

 _ **Detective Two:**_ So, you stole from a friend, then?

 _ **Hart:**_ I didn't steal anything.

 _ **Detective One:**_ Oh, no?

 _ **Hart:**_ No.

 _ **Detective One:**_ So, where were you last night from 11 to 11:45?

 _ **Hart:**_ Home. Check my apartment building's surveillance.

 _ **Detective Two:**_ Oh, see, I was hoping you'd say that, Ms. Hart. The virus sent to take the funds from the Minkus Trust was from your IP address. The one you'd be on if you were home.

 _ **Hart:**_ I-

 _ **Detective One:**_ You have quite the record, Ms. Hart. Maybe you think you're some kind of Robin Hood, maybe you're just low-class trash, I don't know. I do know you stole from the Minkus's. From your friend.

 _ **Hart:**_ I would never do that, okay? Farkle's done a lot for me, I'd never backstab him like that.

 _ **Detective Two:**_ Mr. Minkus has done a lot for you, hasn't he? Paid off your student loans, invested in your little gallery, got you all new equipment to try out photography a year ago-

 _ **Hart:**_ How did you-

 _ **Detective Two:**_ But he also married Riley Matthews. And since then his family has brought your best friend nothing but pain. Maybe you wanted revenge? For Riley.

 _ **Hart:**_ I would do anything for Riley, I love her but-

 _ **Detective One:**_ Sounds like a confession to me.

 _ **Detective Two:**_ Huh, me too. Me too.

* * *

 _ **Anchor One:**_ Good morning, New York!

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ Developments in the Minkus Trust Robbery Scandal point towards the family's new daughter-in-law's best friend!

 _ **Anchor One:**_ After what Jennifer Bassett-Minkus has said, I am not surprised. Maya Hart, the childhood companion of Riley Matthews-Minkus, has previously been charged with vandalism and cyber crimes related to robbery.

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ Oh, come on! How can she not be guilty?

 _ **Anchor One:**_ I don't know but Minkus International CEO, Farkle Minkus, has issued an official statement claiming his support of Hart and saying he believes she's innocent.

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ Of course he did, he's under the spell of his pretty, young thing— I mean, wife.

 _ **Anchor One:**_ Honestly, I think Matthews-Minkus had something to do with the robbery.

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ How could she have not? Her and Hart are always boasting how close they are!

 _ **Anchor One:**_ Exactly, and both girls grew up lower or middle class. Matthews-Minkus was probably the mastermind and took advantage of Hart's cyber skills. Poor Farkle Minkus has no idea how he was just played.

 _ **Anchor Two:**_ It's sad, really, that someone could do that to the man they claim to love.

 _ **Anchor One:**_ And you know what? Once he realizes the person she really is? That's going to be one nasty divorce…

* * *

 **Interrogation Recording of Riley Nebula Matthews-Minkus from the New York Police Department**

 _ **Riley Nebula Matthews-Minkus:**_ Maya Hart is innocent.

 _ **Detective Two:**_ Is she?

 _ **Detective One:**_ Does that mean you have something to tell us, Ms. Matthews?

 _ **Matthews-Minkus:**_ It's Mrs. and Matthews-Minkus, but I think you knew that. And no, that doesn't mean anything except that Maya Hart is innocent.

 _ **Detective Two:**_ The virus was from her IP address.

 _ **Matthews-Minkus:**_ And you honestly think that someone smart enough to write that virus wouldn't be smart enough to also reroute the code through a false IP? Pretty shoddy police work, if you ask me.

 _ **Detective One:**_ No one did.

 _ **Matthews-Minkus:**_ Oh, is that not why I'm here? For you to ask me things?

 _ **Detective Two:**_ Don't get smart with us.

 _ **Matthews-Minkus:**_ Can't help it. My default state of being is 'more intelligent than you'.

 _ **Detective Two:**_ Your husband know what a bitch you really are?

 _ **Matthews-Minkus:**_ _***Long Silence***_ Yeah, he does. And he's fucking proud.

* * *

 **Phone call between Riley Matthews-Minkus and Maya Hart**

 _ ***Riiiing….Riiiing….Riiing***_

 _Automated Voice:_ Inmate-

 _Maya:_ Maya Hart.

 _Automated Voice:_ of the New York City Jail is attempting to call you. Do you accept this call?

 _Riley:_ Yes, I do.

 _Automated Voice:_ You have accepted. Please wait while you are connected.

 _Maya:_ Honey?

 _Riley:_ Peaches!

 _Maya:_ God! It is good to hear your voice!

 _Riley:_ Same. I need you, Peaches.

 _Maya:_ I know, Honey. How are you?

 _Riley:_ Maya, you're the one in jail! I should be asking you that!

 _Maya_ : I'm fine and I know something's up, Riley. You can't lie to me, Mrs. Matthews-Minkus.

 _Riley:_ Don't call me that.

 _Maya:_ Call you- Wait, is it you and Farkle? Did something happen between you two?

 _Riley:_ I'm **fine** , Maya. No one's bothered you there, ri-

 _Maya:_ Honey, you aren't fine. I can hear it in your voice. Tell Peaches what's wrong.

 _Riley:_ _***Takes a deep breath***_ Maybe everyone was right, Maya. Maybe Farkle and I are just too different. _***Long silence***_ He won't speak to me.

 _Maya:_ He won't- Why not?

 _Riley:_ _***Humorless laugh***_ Fuck if I know. Since the thing with the money, he won't speak to me and he moved out of our bedroom and has been avoiding me all week. I don't- Maya, I don't know what to do. I think that he might actually think I had you do this.

 _Maya:_ Careful what you say there, Riley.

 _Riley:_ I know, I know, being recorded. I didn't do **anything** , Maya, and neither did you… I just don't think my husband knows that for sure. How can he think that I would ever take from him? He's given me the world and I- _***Swallows hard***_ I **cannot** be married to someone who thinks I'm capable of stealing from him.

 _Maya:_ Honey, I don't think you know the full story.

 _Automated voice:_ 10 second warning.

 _Riley:_ And how exactly am I supposed to get it when he won't even look at me, Maya? I can't do this. I don't have you and I need Farkle to be here for me and he's not! He's nowhere!

 _Maya:_ Riley-

 _Automated voice:_ You have reached the end of your allotted time. This call has been ended.

* * *

 **Texting Conversation between Farkle Minkus and Unknown Number (Several Weeks Old)**

Unknown Number: _You should tell your wife._

Farkle Minkus: _I can't. You know that._

Unknown Number: _If you don't, I will._

Farkle Minkus: _Nah._

Farkle Minkus: _You won't._

Unknown Number: _Sure about that? It's wrong to keep her in the dark._

Farkle Minkus: _Same reason I can't tell her._

Unknown Number: _?_

Farkle Minkus: _Because I love her and so do you._

Unknown Number: _…_

Unknown Number: _Then I can't do this anymore._

Farkle Minkus: _Yes, you can._

Unknown Number: _I suppose you have some reason for that, too?_

Farkle Minkus: _Yeah, because you love me._

Farkle Minkus: _And I love you._

Unknown Number: _You are damn lucky, Minkus._

Farkle Minkus: _I know ;)_

 **Texting Conversation between My Babe and My Love (Present)**

My Babe: _Can you meet for lunch?_

My Love is typing…

My Love: _No. Busy._

My Love: _Sorry._

My Babe is typing…

My Babe: _Why? At first, I thought something was wrong with me, that I had somehow messed up with the money or something… I don't know! But I saw the texts, Farkle. Who is she? Is she prettier? Smarter? I know you love her, you told her so. Why would you do that to me? To us? Everyone thought we'd just be a quick divorce. Guess they were right._ (Unsent)

My Babe: _How could you do this to me? You said you loved me? You told her so! You told whoever the hell she is that YOU LOVE ME! Don't say shit you don't mean._ (Unsent)

My Babe: _I hate you_ (Unsent)

My Babe: _No, I don't. But, fuck, I wish I did._ (Unsent)

My Babe is typing…

My Babe: _Me too_

* * *

 _To the Boy I Loved Before,_

 _I know you can't read this. You're not that boy anymore, the one who made me feel like I could do anything like I belonged in a world I definitely did not, like I was your missing piece as much as you were mine. I wish you were. I miss you._

 _But, I've been told I don't look at things realistically and I guess I should probably start now._

 _I needed you, Farkle. Maya was wrongly accused, I was wrongly accused, and I needed my husband to be there. I needed you to tell me that everything was going to be okay and even if it wasn't, that you would be there when it fell apart. Instead, you left me alone._

 _I could have forgiven that, my Love. I really could have._

 _I cannot forgive you loving another woman though. You probably can't help it. She's probably funnier, prettier, more intelligent and she probably fits into your world in a way I never could. I'm happy that you found her. But that you would see her, love her, behind my back?_

 _That I cannot forgive._

 _Which is why I have to go. When you find this letter on the kitchen counter, I imagine you'll think about stopping me before I'm gone… But once you run to our bedroom and find my things already gone and come back to finish the letter, you'll know you're too late._

 _It's for the best. We were too different, Love. We never fit into each other's worlds, Farkle._

 _Riley_

* * *

 **Conversation Captured by Surveillance Footage at JFK airport**

 _ **Farkle:**_ Riley! Wait!

 _ **Riley:**_ Farkle, what are you doing here?

 _ **Farkle:**_ You can't go back to Philadelphia!

 _ **Riley:**_ I can. And I am. Farkle, please just go! Leave me alone!

 _ **Farkle:**_ No! You do not get to walk away from us! Not without letting me explain!

 _ **Riley:**_ Explain?! Farkle, you had every opportunity to fucking explain from the moment picked some other whore over me!

 _ **Farkle:**_ For fuck's sake, Riley! There isn't some other wh- girl! There's never going to be anyone after you!

 _ **Riley:**_ Oh, please! I'm not that much of an idiot! An idiot, yes, but not that much of one. I saw the texts!

 _ **Farkle:**_ The texts… These?! _***Pulls out phone and flicks through to his conversation with the Unknown Number***_ Riley, these are from a burner phone! THAT I GAVE TO MAYA!

 _ **Riley: *Stops dead***_ M-Maya?

 _ **Farkle**_ : Yes! Maya!

 _ **Riley: *Face turns red***_ MAYA IS THE OTHER WOMAN?!

 _ **Farkle:**_ THERE'S NO OTHER WOMAN! _***Looks at the people giving them looks***_ Babe, please just listen to me, okay? Please.

 _ **Riley: *Reluctantly nods***_ Fine.

 _ **Farkle:**_ These texts? _***Waves phone***_ Aren't about an affair. They're about Maya and I taking all my family's money and giving it to charity. My parents never would have let me give away our fortune, so I made a plan with Maya to use a virus to do it. She had to take the fall for a little while so that I could transfer the money to a charity account, but I was on my way to the NYPD when my wife decided to leave me. So, I ran down here instead.

 _ **Riley:**_ So, Maya did take the money.

 _ **Farkle:**_ No, she built the virus. I'm the one that sent it and I'm the one who handled the money afterward. It's not illegal to write code so the police will have to let her go. And it was my family's money, so they can't arrest me either. I just withdrew from my family's Trust in an admirably creative way.

 _ **Riley:**_ …Those cops are going to be so pissed.

 _ **Farkle:**_ Maybe, but they can't arrest me.

 _ **Riley:**_ … Your parents are going to disinherit you.

 _ **Farkle:**_ Maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing. I love my parents but they aren't who I thought they were. If they were, they would have accepted you, loved you, like I do.

 _ **Riley:**_ Why didn't you tell me?

 _ **Farkle:**_ Well, you would have never let Maya and me do it… And you're not signed onto the Minkus Trust so there was a risk on them pinning everything on you as robbery, even with my confession. I couldn't, Riley. _***Long Pause***_ Please don't go, Babe.

 _ **Riley: *Slowly smiles***_ Ugh! I'm not going anywhere. Except with you to get Maya out of jail.

 _ **Farkle: *Grabs her and hugs her close***_ Oh thank God!

 _ **Riley: *Leans back, looks into his eyes***_ Ever keep something like this from me again? And I will get on the plane.

* * *

 **It was, like, really hard finding a loophole that worked to make this a happy ending but I DID IT!**


End file.
